99 röda ballonger
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew bor i en värld där allting onormalt dödas. Med sina lila ögon, är han definitivt anses onormal. Förlorad utan någon att hjälpa honom, allt han har är en sak att hålla honom vid liv; eller snarare mer som 100 saker.


99 Red Balloons Swedish version made up on 14 Mar 19

* * *

99 röda ballonger

Sammanfattning:

Mathew bor i en värld där allting onormalt dödas. Med sina lila ögon, är han definitivt anses onormal. Förlorad utan någon att hjälpa honom, allt han har är en sak att hålla honom vid liv; eller snarare mer som 100 saker.

* * *

När hans föräldrar såg färgen på ögonen bestämde de sig för att döda honom. Hans mor kunde inte bära för att döda honom själv, och hon vägrade att låta sin man smutsiga händerna på något hon hade fört in i världen. Så de tog den enkla vägen ut.

De lämnade honom i ett fält utanför staden, det måste finnas någon form av vilda djur som skulle vilja äta honom.

Det var inte ett djur som hittade honom dock, det var hans bror, Alfred. Alfred hade sett sina föräldrar söka sig, och han hade vaknat före av sin mors rop. Han hade räknat ut vad som hade hänt. Han var femton på den tiden, och han har en hjälte komplex beslutat att han skulle rädda sitt nyfödda syskon oavsett vad kostnaden för sig själv var. Han packade ihop grejer han trodde att han skulle behöva, och tackade hans lyckliga stjärnor att han hade för utseende att börja spara sina pengar, och hade börjat arbeta tidigt. Han hade nog att uppfostra den som hans föräldrar hade bestämt sig för att döda.

Allt gick bra för det första decenniet efter att han hade räddat sin bror. Han bestämde sig för att namnge honom Mathew. När allt var det det mest normala namnet han kunde tänka på, men oavsett hur normalt han försökte göra sin bror verkar vara på utsidan... hans ögon förändrade inte färg. De stannade lila.

Han tillät aldrig sin bror utanför. Trots detta försökte han göra sin bror så lycklig som han kunde. Han såg till att han var välförsedd. Han var bara glad att han hade lyckats rädda honom.

Det ifrågasattes dock när Mathew bestämde sig för att gå ut. Han visste att han inte borde. Han visste att han inte tilläts utanför. Han visste att det var för hans eget beskydd. Han visste också att han inte kunde fortsätta att leva alla instängda upp som han var. Han skulle gå galen.

Han hade väntat tills Alfred hade lämnat huset, och han skulle smet ut.

Allt gick bra, tills huven på hans jacka var blåst tillbaka och någon såg hans lila ögon. Då skulle ingenting vara bra någonsin igen. En folk massa samlades runt honom omedelbart, redo att döda honom.

Det var en nervös vana av hans att han lekte med sina kläder när han var nervös. Det var när han gjorde det några sekunder efter att människorna omkring honom började viska om stening honom, eller något-något-, att bli av med honom att han kände något i sin jacka ficka och mindes något; något mycket viktigt. Han hade ett paket med ballonger i fickan. 100 ballonger. Mycket speciella ballonger hans bror hade gett honom den morgonen. Hans speciella intelligent av en bror som också var en mästare uppfinnare.

"Det här är några ballonger som jag har gjort. Tja, jag gjorde inte riktigt göra dem; men, jag satte lite grejer inne i dem som kommer att få dem att explodera när de slog i marken, som pop Rocks eller något bara gillar, mycket högre. Jag har bara gjort ett hundratal av dem hittills. Skulle du kunna hålla på dem för mig ett tag? Jag ska vara rätt tillbaka, okej? Kom ihåg, lämna inte huset, okej? Jag ska se ya senare, Mattie!"

"Det är rätt," Mathew tänkte för sig själv som han mindes det enda som kan möjligen hjälpa honom att fly just nu... Han tog inte Alfreds uppfinning ur fickan när han lämnade huset.

Mathew nådde in, tog en av ballongerna ut, och kastade den på marken.

En ljus blixt och ett högt poppande ljud kom ut, liksom ett moln av tjock grå rök.

Med det kunde Mathew fly från folk massan i förvirringen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.**  
** Cheers,**  
** North**  
** #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff**

* * *

** Jag hoppas att se er alla i bilder av klimatet strejker som händer över hela världen! Jag har varit slående varje fredag nu i månader. Vi behöver så många människor som möjligt för att göra det. Om du gillade mitt arbete här, vänligen överväga att ta en timme, eller mer, av din tid att gå och stå upp för vår framtid. Detta klimat Emergency kommer att innebära att jag är mer benägna att dö av klimat förändringar än jag är att dö av ålderdom, för att inte tala om alla andra på jorden är också hotad. Vi behöver åtgärder. Så, snälla, gör allt du kan.**  
** Skål**  
** Norr**  
** #Fridays för framtidens #Strike för klimat #Climate strejker #fff**


End file.
